


In The Beginning

by codenametargeter



Series: Emma/Tony FanFic100 [1]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 20:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codenametargeter/pseuds/codenametargeter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a mutual seduction with a pair like Emma Frost and Tony Stark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for the FanFic100 challenge over on LJ which I am fairly sure I shall never finish.

The first time they met was in a restaurant in Manhattan. It was a posh place meant only for the very well-to-do. Both were sitting at the bar, waiting for business acquaintances, when she caught his eye: tall, blonde, elegant, and sitting by herself. He signalled the bartender and sent her over a drink. She’d arched one perfect eyebrow in mild surprise as the man set it down before her and glanced curiously down at the one who had sent it. He pretended not to see her interested glances. 

Things didn’t go any farther that night. Their respective business associates arrived and any thoughts of further flirtation were pushed aside. 

He asked around the next day about who she was. It didn’t take that long. She was Emma Frost, the relatively young but ruthless CEO of Frost International. What took a little more digging to find was her membership with the Hellfire Club. She intrigued him. Their second meeting wasn’t by accident.

It was a charity banquet that he, or rather Stark Industries, was hosting and he had been sure to include her on the guest list. She’d arrived on the arm of Sebastian Shaw, another member of the Hellfire Club. A whisper in the ear of one of his assistants was all it took for her to capture Shaw’s attentions and lure him away from the blonde beauty.

Surprisingly, she wasn’t surrounded by drooling males by the time he managed to work his way to her side. His second, or maybe it was his third, glass of wine was in one hand and a martini, her drink from the bar that one night, in the other. “I don’t believe we’ve been properly introduced,” he said charmingly, setting both drinks on the table as he took her hand in his and brushed his lips lightly against it. “Tony Stark at your service.”

“Emma Frost,” she replied evenly, cold blue eyes raising to meet his. “Is there something you wanted, Mr. Stark?”

He smiled, releasing her hand and clasping his behind his back. “Simply to make your acquaintance, Miss Frost. I saw you in the restaurant the other night but was unable to introduce myself at the time.”

“I see,” she replied coolly, lower her gaze before meeting his again. “Well, Mr. Stark—”

“Tony,” he broke in to correct her, retrieving his glass and taking a long drink from it.

“Tony,” she amended, a hint of a smile breaking into her haughty look. “I’m afraid that you simply have the wrong impression of me.”

“Oh?” he asked, raising an eyebrow. “And what might that be?”

“You do have a reputation, dear,” she replied, delicately lifting the martini glass to take a drink from it. “ I’m afraid that’s simply not going to work with me. “

He smirked, downing the rest of his drink. “I’m sure that I wouldn’t dream of treading on Shaw’s… territory.”

She narrowed her eyes at him, ready to shoot back with a sharp retort when she saw his antagonising smile. “Trust me when I say that I am not Sebastian Shaw’s territory.” She took another drink, far more of the liquid disappearing this time. “So you merely came over here to chat then?”

Tony tilted his head, dropping the empty glass on a passing tray and extending his hand to her. “No, I was going to ask you to dance, actually, Miss Frost.”

She raised an eyebrow as she accepted the extended hand, rising to her feet as he led her towards the dance floor. “Oh why don’t we drop that? Just call me Emma.”

He hadn’t ended up in her bed that night. She didn’t end up in his either. 

Where they did end up was dancing together again a month later at some other party for the rich. And she hadn’t come on Shaw’s arm which Tony viewed as a plus. The fact that she hadn’t come with anyone was another thing that Tony would’ve normally viewed as a plus but with this particular woman, the game worked a little differently. 

“How’s business?” she asked him as they moved together on the dance floor.

He smirked, expression almost hidden as he leaned forward, lips almost brushing her ear to make himself heard over the music and the general din. “Now why would I tell you that, sweetheart? We are business competitors after all.”

She laughed, a quiet yet definite laugh sounding in his ear. “It’s merely conversation, dear. We’re simply looking to possibly invest.”

He shrugged. “We’re always a good investment. One of the perks of being the top technological company in the world.”

“Egotistical tonight, aren’t we?” she murmured in his ear with a hint of amusement. 

“Always am,” he replied cockily. “As a near genius, I feel entitled to be when dancing with a beautiful woman.”

“Egotistical and brilliant?” she asked, more amusement creeping in. “Are you trying to turn me on, Anthony?”

His hand pressed a bit more tightly where it rested at the small of her back. There was something about how she said his name… “I wasn’t exactly trying, sweetheart, but that can change any minute.”

She smirked, not protesting the lowered touch. “I’m afraid I don’t sleep with men like you after only two dances.”

“Oh? And why not?”

“It takes away half of the intrigue,” she replied, taking a step away from him as the song ended, letting him guide her with the hand on her back towards the bar. “And most of the fun.”

It was after the third time that they danced together that Emma finally ended up in his bed.


End file.
